


Zrcadlo, zrcadlo, kdo je v zemi zdejší...

by AsterinXXX



Series: Dům z dřívek od nanuků [3]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Enjoy!, Fluff, M/M, Ooops now she knows, Protective Tony Stark, Quiz evening, Sharon knows nothing, Steve is an Architecture Student, Tony is a cute idiot, Tony is an Engineering Student, Tony is so in love and he knows it
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-17 18:53:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28729962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AsterinXXX/pseuds/AsterinXXX
Summary: Kvízový večer ve studentském baru, Sharon, která neví, kdy přestat a Tony, který chce Steva pro sebe... Nic extra, lidi :D Je to fluff, sem tam vtipné a pokud chcete odreagovat od světa, můžete se pustit do čtení
Series: Dům z dřívek od nanuků [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2082924
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Zrcadlo, zrcadlo, kdo je v zemi zdejší...

**Author's Note:**

> Ránko, sluníčka! Rychle vám to sem hodím a běžím psát zkoušku (online... haha, miluju moderní dobu). Držte mi palce a užijte si čtení!

_You died!_ hlásila obrazovka televize a Tony nespokojeně nakrčil nos, než předal ovladač Rhodesovi. Nedalo se nic dělat, domluvili se na tom, že se budou střídat. Takže si Tony vydupal tři hry navíc a teď bylo načase zachovat se spravedlivě a nechat hrát Rhodeyho. Alespoň na chvilku. Tony věděl, že umře do tří minut a oni tak budou následující hodinu zaseknutí na tom stejném levelu.

Jaká to tragédie.

“To dáš,” povzbudil Rhodes sám sebe, zatímco se Tony rozvalil na posteli vedle něj, nohy mu dal do klína a z nudy se zadíval do mobilu.

“Věřím ti, honey bear,” zamručel napůl úst a věnoval televizi jediný pohled. Rhodes prohrával už teď. Tak možná minutu a půl.

Chvíli byli zticha, Tony projížděl sociální média a culil se nad fotkama, zatímco Rhodes se snažil neumřít. Jediný zvuk ozývající se pokoj byly zvuky hry a Rhodeyho nespokojené bručení, dokud nezamumlal: “Jste poslední dobou se Stevem nejlepší kámoši. Mám začít žárlit?”

Tony si položil mobil na hrudník a s povytaženým obočím se na něj podíval. “Nejlepší kámoši?”

“Furt za ním lezeš,” uchechtl se. “Málokdy za někým lezeš.”

Tony se zamračil. Nelezl za ním, fakt ne! Jen se prostě občas zastavil u něj v pokoji a prohodil s ním ode dveří pár slov. Zašel se ho zeptat, jestli chce taky objednat jídlo, když se na tom domlouval s Pepper a Natashou v dny, kdy se nikomu nechtělo vařit. Jen to!

Nebo tak to alespoň začalo.

Tony to nedokázal vysvětlit, ale mezi ním a Stevem fungovala zvláštní... chemie? Jo, to slov bude muset prozatím stačit. Rozuměli si, i když měli málo společných témat. Steveovi nedělalo problém poslouchat Tonyho blábolení o výzkumech a vynálezech, které v dílně univerzity tvořil. Pokládal správné otázky a pokud ho nic z toho nezajímalo, uměl dokonale předstírat opak.

Zároveň uměl Tonyho vytočit, ale nikdy ne krutě. Někdy s ním nesouhlasil, občas pochyboval o jeho názorech nebo se svěřil s vlastními. Bylo to něco, co Tonymu dokonale zvedlo tep, ale bylo to tak neobvyklé, že si to vlastně užíval. Byl zvyklý na to, že s ním lidé souhlasili

Ano, pane Starku, přesně to jsem si myslel! Dobrý postřeh! Vy jste opravdu génius, ano.

Vlezdoprdelkové. Tonymu to dělalo dobře, ne že ne, zvedalo mu to ego do nezměrných výšek.

Steve? Ten se svým vlastním názorem netajil a když s Tonym nesouhlasil, ozval se. A Tony se bavil, protože se _konečně_ objevil někdo, kdo přiměl jeho mozek zase jet na plné obrátky.

Uměla to i Pepper a Rhodes, jasně, že jo. Nebavil by se s nimi, kdyby se mu ho snaili vykouřit (metaforicky řečeno) jen aby si získali jeho přízeň. Ale Steve byl jiný. Dobře jiný.

Takže to začalo rozhovory ve dveřích a občasou výměnou zdvořilostních vět v kuchyni. Ale brzy Tony překročil práh a seděl Stevovi na čele postele a mluvili a mluvili. Tony se o něm dozvídal plno nových věcí a líbilo se mu to. Steve byl puzzle, ke kterému si nejdříve musel najít dílky, než ho mohl postavit.

“Baví mě,” pokrčil nakonec rameno a škodolibě se usmál, když Rhodey ve hře umřel. Nehnal se pro ovladač, nechal ho začít další hru. “Myslel jsem si, že je to suchar, ale je vlastně v pohodě. Proč, je to problém?”

“Vůbec ne, Steve je v klidu,” uchechtl se Rhodes. “Mohl by ale chodit více chlastat. Což mi připomíná, dneska je v Habitě ten kvízový večer. Nechceš se ho zeptat, jestli nejde s námi?”

“Proč ne,” uznal a několikrát zabušil pěstí do zdi. Rhodey sebou poplašeně trhl a nechápavě se na něj podíval, dokud se neozvalo bušení nazpět. Tony se zazubil. “Ožerem ho,” rozhodl a vyskočil na nohy. Nechal Rhodese hrát a v příští chvíli bez klepání otevíral dveře vedlejšího pokoje.

Steve se skláněl nad stolem a pečlivě lepil jedno dřívko k druhému. Tony se zastavil ve dveřích, poučen po předchozím fiasku, kdy se mu podařilo Stevovi kopnout do židle a zničit polovinu jeho modelu do školy. Tonyho nikdy nenapadlo, že si bude rozumět zrovna s budoucím architektem. Architektem! Přirozeným nepřítelem všech inženýrů.

“Vteřinu,” zamumlal soustředěně a přidal trochu lepidla. Když bylo dřívko konečně na svém místě, narovnal se a protáhl si ramena. Tony se zazubil.

“Co to stavíš tentokrát? Altán? Dům? Vesmírnou raketu?”

“Ani se neptej,” obrátil oči ke stropu a nespokojeným pohledem zhodnotil své lepidlem pokryté prsty. “Cos chtěl?”

“Jdeme večer do Habity, prý nějaký kvízový večer. Nechceš vytáhnout na chvíli paty z baráku a jít s námi?”

“Kvízový večer?” povytáhl pobaveně obočí. Tony kývl, ale víc neřekl, protože sám více nevěděl. Steve sebou tentokrát ani tolik necukal a prostě přikývl a usmál se. Tony okamžik sledoval ten dolíček v levé tváři. Byl fakt stupidní.

“Paráda! Odcházíme v sedm, opovaž se zdržovat!” pohrozil mu prstem.

“Říká člověk, který chodí všude s patnácti minutovým zpožděním,” pronesl nonšalantně, ale Tonymu ten škodolibý tón neušel. Nespokojeně našpulil rty.

“Akademická čtvrthodinka.”

“Prostě se ti líbí, že máš veškerou pozornost, když přijdeš pozdě”

Och, to Tony nemohl popírat. Steve ho znal tak dobře!

Nakonec s nimi šly i Pepper a Natasha a upřímně, Tony se těšil Pít na bytě bylo sice pohodlné, ale vyjít si jednou za čas ven bylo taky super. Hned u vchodu je zastavila jedna z číšnic a požádala je, aby si vzali číslo ze sklenice.

“Pak najdete svého parťáka, kvíz je v párech,” mrkla na ně. Ostatní za chvíli drželi své číslo a odešli najít svého partnera, zatímco Steve s Tonym koukali na své dvanáctky a oba nad tím vrtěli hlavou.

“To musí být osud,” rozhodl Tony nakonec a poplácal ho po rameni. “Najdi nám stůl, zajdu pro pití. Dáš si něco?”

“Sex on the beach.”

“Jistě, tvé přání je mi rozkazem. Teď se tě ale ptám na pití,” odvětil Tony hladce a pobaveně se usmál, když viděl to překvapení ve Stevově tváři. Nezdrželo se však dlouho, zakryl ho krátkým smíchem.

“To je pití, Tony. Koktejl.”

“Takový ten barevný? S deštníčkem?”

Steve přikývl a Tony se rozzářil. “Výborný nápad! Chci taky deštníček!”

Načež si odkráčel a nadále se spokojeně křenil. Vyvádět Steva z míry a flirtovat s ním ho bavilo. Líbily se mu jeho reakce a moc dobře věděl, že když je opravdu v rozpacích, červenají mu uši.

Objednal jim a hned se vrátil zpět ke stolu. “Takže, zpět k tomu sexu na pláži…” začal, ale dál nepokračoval a jen si užíval Steveův shovívavý úsměv. Jako kdyby mu jeho hovadiny toleroval. Toleroval? Ach bože, Tony nesnášel, když ho někdo toleroval. To byla nuda!

“Budu zvědavý, než to začne,” oznámil mu a napil se. To pití bylo sladké a nebylo vůbec cítit alkoholem. Ale ten růžový deštník byl pěkný, Tony si ho dal za ucho. “Máš přítele?”

Steve povytáhl jedno obočí vzhůru a i on se napil. Zavrtěl hlavou. “Nemám.”

To byla odpověď, ve kterou Tony doufal a zároveň ji absolutně nechápal. “Proč?”

“Proč?” uchechtl se. “Co je to za otázku? Nemusím být ve vztahu, pokud nechci.”

“Jasně, že ne, ale podívej se na sebe! Na tebe musí chlapi stát frontu.”

“Spíš holky,” povzdechl si ne zrovna nadšeně a naklonil se přes stůl, aby mohl dát svůj deštníček za Tonyho druhé ucho. Tony se potěšeně zazubil. “Hádám, že je to tím, že zrovna _nevypadám_ jako gay. Ani to nenosím na tričku.”

S tím mohl Tony jen souhlasit. Kdyby to nevěděl, nikdy by ho to ani nenapadlo. Nepodporoval zrovna ten stereotypní názor, že gayové mají určitý vzhled nebo chování, no na druhou stranu nemohl popřít, že u některých to bylo prostě poznat. Na Stevovi ale vůbec.

“A ani nikoho aktivně nehledám,” dodal jakoby mimochodem.

“Copak, zlý rozchod?” nadhodil. “Dáváš si pauzu?”

“Tak nějak,” uznal a Tony se dál neptal. Byl zvědavý a chtěl vědět všechno, ale poznal, kdy bylo lepší netlačit.

Tony uměl číst v lidech. Poznal atmosféru v místnosti a náladu mezi lidimi. Věděl jak reagovat. A taky věděl, kdy je lepší při rozhovoru netlačit. Steve byl ten typ člověka, co by se stáhl a už neřekl ani slovo.

A vlastně ho ani nechtěl dostat do nepříjemné situace. A tak se dál neptal. V tu chvíli je i vyzvali, aby si rozjeli na mobile Kahoot a začali se registrovat. Když se na zdi promítla hlavní stránka kvízu, Tony se uculil.

“Vítězství máme v kapse.”

“Souhlasím,” uznal Steve se stejným zapálením. Téma dnešního večera byly Disney pohádky, ve kterých byl Tony machr!

A Steve byl machr taky.

Protože když o dvě hodiny, šedesát otázek a čtyři drinky pro každého později zobrazili pořadí soutěžících, byli na prvním místě. Plácli si, smáli se a Tony šel ochotně převzít jejich výhru; ohromné balení jahodových pendreků! A pití na účet podniku po celou noc.

“Můj drahý Steve,” řekl Tony teatrálně a přiťukl si s ním pendrekem, “tímto slavnostně prohlašuji, že si budeme rozumět. Kdokoliv, kdo se mi dokáže takhle vyrovnat vědomostmi o Disney pohádkách se mě už nezbaví.”

Načež Steve prohlásil “a sakra”, zatvářil absolutně vyděšeně, vstal a ušel několik kroků, než se zase se smíchem vrátil ke stolu. Tony lapal po dechu a dramaticky se urazil, protože měl z těch drinků lehkou hlavu a bavilo ho dělat ze sebe blázna. Byl to hezký večer.

Netrvalo dlouho a někdo ztlumit světla a celým podnikem se ozvala hlasitá hudba. Lidé se trousili na taneční parket, alkohol tekl proudem a holky vrtěly temi nádhernými křivkami. A Tony o nic z toho aktuálně neměl zájem. Ostatní se posadili k jejich stolu a všichni vedli zapálenou debatu na ta nejrůznější témata.

Tony postával u baru, čekal na objednané pití a rozhlížel se, když se vedle něj objevila Sharon. Objednala si a zůstala stát opřená o barovou desku, aleTonymu neunikl pohled, který vrhala směrem k jejich stolu. Nespokojeně přivřel oči, nelíbila se mu představa, že to na Steva bude zkoušet znovu.

Upřímně, nelíbila se mu představa, že by to na Steva zkoušel kdokoliv.

Hmm, zajímavé. Starku, někdy nerozumíš ani sám sobě a to si říkáš génius.

“Nemá zájem, víš?” řekl ještě dřív, než se stihl zarazit. Ups. No nic, nevadí. Sharon se na něj podívala a nespokojeně přivřela oči.

“A tobě je do toho co, Starku?”

“Jen ti to říkám, ať si neublížíš,” usmál se, ale nebyl to upřímný úsměv. “Čím déle ho budeš nahánět, tím otrávenější bude a tím víc se ti bude vyhýbat. Být tebou, najdu si jiný cíl. Steve tě nechce.”

To muselo bolet, ale moc to v tu chvíli neřešil. Byla to vlastně pravda, nelhal jí. A čím dřív si to uvědomí, tím lépe pro ni.

“Jsi fakt hajzl, víš to?” zavrčela a v tu chvíli byla pryč i se svým raněným srdíčkem. Tony ji vyprovázel pohledem a vítězně se šklebil, než jeho pohled padl na Steva, který očividně celou výměnu názorů viděl. Netrvalo dlouho a stál u něj.

“Cos jí řekl?”

“Pravdu,” pokrčil nad tím rameny a Steve sebou trhl, takže ještě dodal: “O tom, že jí nechceš.”

“Nemusel jsi být tak tvrdý,” zavrčel. “Vůbec jsi do toho neměl strkat nos.”

Tony pobaveně zavlnil obočím. “Jo, to máš asi pravdu. Ale upřímně, nestydíš se? Vodit ji tak dlouho za nos a dávat jí planou naději. To mi přijde horší, než jí do oči říct ‘sorry, ale ne’.”

Stevovi sklaplo. Díval se na něj a chvíli vypadal, že se bude hádat, ale ta vina, která se mu mihla v očích, byla nepřehlédnutelná. Tonyho zaplavil pocit zadostiučinění.

“Takhle jsem se nad tím nezamyslel,” uznal Steve zahanbeně. Tony ho s uchechtnutím poplácal po rameni a dál o tom nemluvil. Slečna za barem kolem proběhla a rychle se omluvila, že jí to tak trvá a upřímně, Tony ani nebyl naštvaný. Měli dneska plno a on za celý večer viděl jen tři číšnice. Našel v kapse dvě zapomenuté bankovky a hodil je do sklenice na spropitné.

“Jsi štědrý,” pochválil ho Steve.

“A zvědavý. Takže, někdo kdo se ti dneska večer líbí?” zeptal se a rozhlédl se po podniku. Kluků tam bylo dost, problém byl ten, že Tony neměl gaydar, který by mu poradil, který z nich kope za jiný tým. Steve se uchechtl.

“Tak se rozhlídni a jdi. Máš pořádnou šanci na úspěch,” řekl vážně a zadíval se na něj. Stevovy oči potemněly, pohled mu oplácel až nezdravě dlouho. Na okamžik shlédl o pár čísel níž, než se mu opět zadíval do očí a pousmál se napůl úst. Tony od něj nemohl odtrhnout pohled.

“Pozor, Starku,” šeptl a Tonymu se po zádech rozběhl mráz, “ještě si začnu myslet, že na mě něco zkoušíš.”

Dívali se jeden na druhého ještě vteřinu, než Steve popadl pití, které se objevilo na baru, a odešel zpět k jejich stolu. A Tony za ním jen hleděl s vyschlými ústy a podivným, ale zatraceně příjemným pocitem. 

**Author's Note:**

> Nebudu vám lhát, dost jsem si užila ty pomalé začátky v ADSSNT, takže tady to budu trochu flákat. Ale to snad nevadí :3 Jde jen o krátké fluff části bez pořádného příběhu, takže to zase nemusím mít tak propracované.
> 
> Mimochodem, slyšeli jsme o lockdownu v UK? Zrušili mi let a tak sedím doma, haha. 56 tisíc za tři měsíce ubytování pořád musím platit, a přitom jsem v pohodlí vlastní postele. Fakt, pokud chcete jen do Anglie na školu, do toho! Stojí to za to :D


End file.
